Beyond Beauty
by Senbewbzakura
Summary: An ordinary day of romance as 5 characters stumble upon true love! Who will have the other? Emeralds and roses? Characters: Knux, Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Rouge FINISHED! Thank you readers and friends!
1. A Sight too Splendid

1 My first fanfic! I was inspired by my favorite author, amyrulz4eva! She rocks! **Please don't flame! I'm so new at this! You don't have to review, and don't be hard on me! (whimpers**) _ALSO PLENTY OF DESCCRIPTIONS SO IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR ONE SHOTS OR SHORT RANDOM OUTBURSTS THERES NONE HERE!_

_This is all in Knuckle's POV or in Normal POV, pretty much both! Switches a plenty! I'll try to keep them as IC as possible!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Amy, or any of Sega's other brilliant creations! But if I owned

Knux, I would make him give me a piggyback ride! Whee!

Knux mumbling: I am SO glad she doesn't own me!

Me: One day I'll work with Sega! Mwahahahahaha! So then I'll own you and Rouge and make you two make out!

Knux talking sarcastic: Phooey! Sheesh, like I don't want to!

Me and Rouge: What's that supposed to mean?

Knux blushing: Err...nothing?

Me: Oh wellpokes knuckles for wasting our time, Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Sight too Splendid**

Knuckles groaned as he plainly sat on the steps of the shrine of the master emerald, eyes closed, just resting. Really, he's groaning from sheer boredom...and practically his whole life, if he had one. Day and night he just sits doing nothing (except breathing and thinking how miserable his life is and staring at the sky all psychotic feeling) and watch after the large, green emerald that he _had to_ sworn to protect with his life. (He scoffed and regretted the Word to watch the emerald.) Well nothing except daily duties on sleep, eating, going to the bathroom… (Somewhere, who knows where), and tempting his nerves to burst while doing a quarrel with the white batgirl. Rouge the Bat, thief of jewels and spy for the government, her main goal is to steal the master emerald, but of course Knuckles had to stop her. Ironic, right? She works for the government and steals jewels! How retarded is that? Even more surprising, Rouge gave Knuckles another purpose other than protecting the master emerald.

He knew that he shouldn't think about her, _especially_ her, but he would rather gladly choose her over thinking about the emerald and his life (who would?)! Plus, Knuckles had no choice anyway because he couldn't stop thinking about her, which he always kept it his secret, not like he likes her or anything... Knuckles had no house or anything else he would love to have! All that Knuckles possessed are: the island, the shrine, and the emerald. Knuckles crossed his arms over his chest and pouted ignorantly just thinking about what he had. _Three things..._

It was another day of guarding the large gem. Today is not any different from any other day, except a few scattered clouds and the wind blowing east, chance of rain: 70. _'Yep, that's what I do…become the weatherman for a few seconds. Well, at least it wastes 2 minutes of my time.'_ I thought, _'When is** she** coming, though? I'm bored out of my wits! I'm hungry!' _I also randomly thought, rubbing my growling tummy, '_Why are you mad at me?_' I mumbled out of boredom, knowing that I can't move unless it's and emergency, or something like that. _'Anyway, I'm just too lazy to get off my ass.' _

Knuckles then looked at his shadow that cascaded the area directly under his body. It was almost 12:00 p.m., seeing that he has no watch he could tell by his shadow. Immediately and almost randomly he said calmly, facing forward and talking to nothing in front of him..., "So, what's the occasion this time, Rouge?" Yes, Rouge was sitting a few steps behind him, Knuckles was trying to play cool by speaking with his eyes closed.

"How did you know I was here?" Rouge whined.

"Umm, because exactly at twelve o'clock, you arrive here?" I guessed.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted some company," she responded, "Don't you ever get lonely, Knuckie? Bored? Hungry?" Rouge said in a friendly, seductive voice, trying to irritate him. She still wore her tight, black overalls, but without the heart over her chest, replacing the heart was a white tank top and she then wore a black elbow-sleeved vest over it, she also wore leather 5-inch knee-high boots with purple streaks for a design. As her makeup she wore violet eye shadow, clear mascara, and reddish-pink lip gloss that smelt of strawberries.

Knuckles knew that she didn't come for the emerald; after all he knew both of them seek company in each other. He was ravenously hungry, and bored out of his wits, so he just said, playing her game, in his most obvious sarcastic voice and smirking, shaking his head and looking down, "No, rouge...no. I am definitely not hungry from sitting on this stupid shrine, too fucking lazy to stand up! And yeah, sure! The trees and the emerald are giving me _plenty_ of company!"

"Oh well, I brought lunch anywa--"

At the word lunch, I turned around sharply to face her, but Rouge wasn't as far as I thought! So practically Knuckles and Rouge sat staring face to face, _blushing_. Rouge's scent almost close enough to smell. _'Mmm...Strawberries, almost as sweet her lovely face…'_ he thought blushing '_Wait! What am I thinking? Err; um...think a bad thought about Rouge...um! Umm...she has nothing bad though...I'm fucked up…'_ I actually physically slapped my forehead (well it was supposed to be mentally) for being so desperate and Rouge leaned back in shock with her eyes full of laughter at the sudden 'Knuckles-with-his-slapping-issue'. I just looked at her and chuckled, "So...you said lunch?" I said rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand; I was able to make a fake smile at her to hide the embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, I hope you like strawberries, strawberry jam sandwich, hmm...I've got more...Oh! This time I brought a strawberry sheet we could sit on and strawberry themed napkins!" Rouge said while searching her picnic basket. We have done this plenty of times to have a different 'theme' every time.

'_Oh boy, the strawberries. Strawberries...I like strawberries, Rouge smells like strawberries..._' I thought hazily and not even paying attention to my thoughts, _'I like the smell...Rouge…strawberries…smell…rouge…I…'_

"I like Rouge," I mumbled accidentally out loud and clasped a hand over my mouth...sweat dropping. Luckily Rouge was still talking about strawberries to have heard me. I sighed thankfully while she was still blabbing about the food and why she picked it and stupid crap.

"Okay Knucklehead! You get to pick the picnic spot this time!" She said, surprising the shit out of him.

I snapped back to reality again, from spacing out, and didn't even have to think about the question, knowing exactly where to have their picnic. I sighed knowing that the spot I was soon to choose was the only place that I could finally relax out of the emerald's watch, and that ignorant, immature hedgehog, Sonic who seemed to stalk me so we can go on this crappy mission or to hide him from Amy.

"There is one place that I've always wanted to show you, Rouge," I responded crossing my arms and pretty much muttering, but loud enough for Rouge to hear.

"Oh great, Knuckie! Would you mind leading the way?" She said in the sweetest way with her big puppy eyes. She put a hand on top of Knuckle's hand, careful enough to avoid the spikes.

Knuckles looked down at his hand and looked back up and stared at Rouge's beautifully big eyes and blushed wildly, but didn't have the reaction to turn away. He nodded and lead the way still holding Rouge's hand, Rouge smiled happily holding the basket and skipping like little red riding hood. He _swore _he could have heard her singing about old people and cookies and a wolf that stalks.

"Here we are! My little piece of Angel Island, not that I'm saying everything else is not," I smirked, swinging our arms and used my other arm to show the clearing, trying to make it dramatic.

The 'paradise' was mostly consisted of trees surrounding a clearing which contained in the center a small, quiet waterfall, a rainbow near its bottom, with stone steps in the clear water underneath the splashing current, pebbles round and perfect that sparkled like jewels. The grass was as soft as fur, sprinkled on the layer of the thin grass was dew from the waterfall. The trees provided a calming shade and the whole clearing was isolated from any other sound other than the waterfall and the whistle that the trees played that sounded like a symphony. Flowers of different varieties swarmed the smooth grass in different patches of colors. From the looks of it, Rouge was more than delighted and she held my hand tighter and pulled me towards her in an embrace. I felt like I was suffocating!

"Oh my, Knuckie! It's absolutely beautiful!" Rouge exclaimed, her hands over her heart with the expression similar to the expression you would see as if she were proposed.

I got myself out of her breathtaking embrace and stood myself in front of her, well slightly aside because she was still taking in the sight around her. Then I felt something squeezing my hand_. 'Rouge is still holding my hand! Not like it's something to be excited about…! Hey…why am I still holding her hand in the first place?'_ I thought bewildered. I tried to pry my hand away, but I couldn't seem to move my hand, like it was detached from me and held on to Rouge's hand like it was glued together. I gulped and looked hesitantly at Rouge and almost choked on my own saliva. _'She is beyond words beautiful and elegant,'_ I thought instantly hypnotized. It was as though the light the trees isolated from the forest harvested their glory unto her. The soft spray of the waterfall dampened her fur slightly making them look glossy, while the wind played with her hair and tickled her ears making them twitch playing their game.

Rouge looked at Knuckles standing slight in front of her and was shocked to see Knuckles gaping at her with half closed eyelids, his mouth slightly agape, his arms limp and his back forward and his face holding a flabbergasted expression? "Just what are _you _looking at, Knucklehead?" She giggled softly, almost pleased.

Though, the answer was something she expected differently and it took her breath away.

* * *

Ha Cliffhanger! I barely had to try! Sorry it's short, or is it? Well, I did try...please don't make it too hard on me! I'm 13! But I'm mature, don't worry! Anyway! Reviews could help! Thanks for supporting me Tanika, amyrulz4eva! Updates my take 3 days per chapter! Sorry, but I don't have much privilege! SonAmyShad possible later, should I do a TaiReam? 


	2. Beautiful and Elegant

Wow! New chapter already! Okay, this story isn't all about Knuckles and Rouge, it will mostly be, but not all. So again, I would like to thank the people that supported me! Sonic and Amy will be coming soon in Chapter 3. **_No flames, please!_**

_POV will be switching continuously._

Disclaimer: For the last time (I hope) I don't own Sonic Co.! But if I owned Knuckles I would snuggle him!

Sonic: Yay! I'm happenin'! I'm gonna be a star!

Amy bonks Sonic on head and tries to kiss him: No, I am!

Sonic flinching: No! Don't do it!

Amy: What? Not like you are gonna die!

Sonic: No! Get me out of this cage!

Me: What cage?

Sonic: _The cage you trapped the whole Sonic Co. so you can torture us later remember?_

Me panicking: No…! Okay! Enjoy! (Walks to cage) Mwahahahahaha!

Sonic: NOO!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Beautiful and Elegant **

****

Though, the answer was something she expected differently and it took her breath away.

"Something beyond words," Knuckles said gazing into her deep, blue eyes, blushing intensely.

"Oh, Knuckie! I—I don't know what to say! Do you really mean that?" Rouge said under her breath, blushing a hot pink.

I nodded, I didn't mean for that to come out, but she is just so…extraordinary. The silence tolled for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe she doesn't seem to like it… "So, um, want to start that picnic, Rouge?"

"Yeah…sure…okay." Rouge was still spacing out.

Rouge took the strawberry printed mat and spread it across a clear, square patch of grass with flowers scattered around. Knuckles smiled looking down at her and picked up the picnic basket. He bent down and handed it to her. Rouge turned around, still on the ground, and politely smiled back at him, "Thank you, Knux," she said taking the basket and setting the plates and food on the sheet. Knuckles and Rouge sat on the sheet sitting opposite sides with each other, quietly eating their food, or so called quiet. Knuckles were eating his food like a chicken and Rouge noticed, laughing and shaking her head. She looked at him again, and Knuckles looked back, chuckling and Rouge still laughing.

_'Her laugh reminds me of an angel…_' Knuckles thought.

After they finished the remains of the picnic, Knuckles stood up and looked down at Rouge, in a battle stance. Rouge looked up confused, wondering what Knuckles Is trying to do right after they ate. "Come on, Rouge. Ready for a fight?" Knuckles said beckoning her to stand up.

"Knuckles! We just ate! You might gag it all up!"

"Ha! Not a chance! I've got a good stomach! Anyway, I still need to work it all out," I positioned out of my battle stance and bent down offering Rouge a hand, so that meant she couldn't say no. Rouge took his hand and stood up, "I warned you!" They both got into battle stance.

Knuckles and Rouge ran opposite ways to keep their distance until Rouge tried to pounce playfully at Knuckles, but Knuckles just leapt over her and Rouge fell face down on the dirt. Rouge got up slowly while Knuckles was just staring at her because she looked funny with dirt on her face. Knuckles got back to reality and realized that Rouge had sprung forward and tried to kick a roundhouse, but Knuckles caught her leg before it hit his head. Then Knuckles picked her up above his head.

"LET GO, KNUX! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Rouge screamed trying to kick her way down which failed. Knuckles just smirked and threw her, as gently as he could, at a tree.

Knuckles shifted slightly to the side and sprang forward before Rouge could move, but Rouge caught his movement and got down to the floor to dodge Knuckle's triple punch, one of her legs stretched across the ground and swung around a 180 to trip Knuckles and land on his back. Rouge got up quickly and put her foot on Knuckles abdomen to secure him on the ground. Knuckles grabbed her foot and pulled her across from him, also landing on her back her head on Knuckle's chest horizontally. Rouge looked at Knuckle's face, and both started bursting out laughing. Knuckles got up and offered Rouge another hand.

"Tie?" Knuckles asked breath short.

"Oh wow, Knucklehead is actually giving a tie?" Rouge responded sarcastically. She got his hand once again and stood up facing Knuckles, their noses near touching. Rouge blushed as red as Knuckle's fur and Knuckles chuckled, "What is that supposed to mean?" still holding hands with the same hand he offered Rouge.

"Sorry, Knux! I don't take chances!" Rouge let go of his grasp and kicked him right in the stomach causing him to back up and double over gagging up food. Rouge laughed so hard she thought she was to burst right at that minute. Knuckles just glared at her during the break between the gagging.

"Oh…I don't feel so good…" Knuckles said groggily and sick. Rouge felt sorry for Knuckles and got a water bottle from the picnic basket. "Heh, sorry. Got a bit carried away!" she apologized and offered him the bottle. Knuckles snatched the bottle, nodding a thank you and drank a small quantity and poured the rest over his head, shaking his head like a wet dog.

Rouge giggled as Knuckles got her fur damp. Knuckles stopped all of a sudden and glared at her still smirking. Rouge caught his expression and burst out laughing again, "You look like a _DUMBASS_!" Knuckles just cocked his head to the side and started laughing too, but what Rouge didn't know was that Knuckles was slowly inching over to her until he was close enough to give her a….

"NOOGIE!" I yelled, rubbing my fist over her head, making it look terrible.

"AHHHH!" Rouge screamed a giggled here and there.

Knuckles stepped back to look at his '_masterpiece_'. "Well yeah? If I'm a _dumbass_, then you are **UGLY**!"

Rouge just glared at him and pounced on him trying to tickle his guts out, if that was possible. And so it just continued that way, Rouge and Knuckles playing around and talking…

Until the day slowly drifted into night. The moon their only light. (lol! Rhymes!) The trees shivered their summer leaves, the waterfall gurgling a stream, but its rainbow had disappeared. Rouge sat criss-cross in front of the shallow, clear waterfall, humming soothing random notes, but seemed melodic. I sat behind her, '_this is my chance…wait what chance? Oh well, whatever. I'm always so fucked up anyway!'_ I slowly brought my arms to fit snuggly under Rouge's arms and wrapped my arms around her waist, and smiled looking into the sky. Rouge was taken back by my sudden movement and looked back at me to make sure I knew what I was doing.

"_What?"_ I asked irritated, but really I wanted to know if she didn't like it. I looked back at her with a questioning look.

"Umm…you do know what you are doing right?"

"Oh, yeah sure…whatever." I mumbled, trying to hide the expression I felt and covered it up with my voice all haughty.

Little did they know that a torrent of wind and dust could be heard a little over a mile away, making its way towards the unlikely couple.

* * *

Sorry, it's short, but I'm making it up as I go! **No flames please!** _Thanks for the reviews, guys!_


	3. Immaturity and Transformation

Phew! Sorry I hadn't updated as fast as I thought I would! I was on a weekend vacation! Anyways, **ENJOY!**

Feedback to everyone who reviewed:

Thanks guys! But unfortunately I can't take the information that could help my stories, but I'm on a role here! The whole story is in my head, maybe even word for word, so…sorry! But I'll try to make this story come out good! Here's a clue:

KnuxRouge (DUH!)

ShadAmySon (Hmm…)

TaiReam (Not very important, but just a background couple)

THANKS!

Sonic and bruised up, yet full of lipstick kisses: Hey Amy! Remember this? (Clears throat and speaks evilly)

"I'm Shadow... the Hedgehog. I was created to bring order and justice to the humans. With the power of these Emeralds, I'm going to destroy this damn planet! _This is WHO I AM_! (Laughs maniacally)"

Amy: Hahaha! Nice!

Shadow: SONIC!

Sonic: Whoops! Gotta run!

**

* * *

******

**Chapter 3: Immaturity and Transformation: Sonic's POV**

'_Oh SHIT! Just when I need him! Where the HELL is Knuckles!_' I thought harshly. I looked back and almost immediately looked forward once again, but ran twice the speed. 'Amy is still following me!' I was thinking desperately. 'SHIT! She's actually getting on me!' "KNUCKLES!" I shrieked as loud as I could into the eerie night sky, just hoping that Knuckles could here my scream, but on an island this huge, he could be anywhere!

I looked back again seeing a silhouette of a pink hedgehog, not far. "SONIKU! COME 'ER!" She sung loudly those few words. I clasped my gloved hands over my ears trying to get rid of that obnoxious voice, but still kept my eyes forward to where I was running and looking around encase I saw Knuc—

I halted in my steps and sprung to the right. I had almost forgotten about his clearing where he would rest. _'Heh. He doesn't even know that I know about it!'_ I smirked and ran even faster, dodging branches and roots.

As I neared the clearing I yelled again, knowing that he was sure to be there, "Hey Knux! I need you to—" Sonic stopped suddenly and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Knuckles POV**

"What the hell is that horrid screaming?" I whispered to Rouge and let go of her. "Probably some girl getting raped," but she winced because her sensitive ears were acting up. "Where were we Knux?" she took my hands again and wrapped my arms around her again, but she looked around cautiously. I blushed, but then it hit me. _Sonic._

"SHIT! IT'S SONIC!" Jolting right up, I looked back and was just in time to see Sonic fall on the grass, unconscious.

"What the hell was all that about? Talk about immaturity!" I heard Rouge complain behind my back.

"Damn, that hedgehog needs balls." I responded not looking at here, but still staring at the unconscious hedgehog.

"Well, Knuckie? Aren't you going to take the poor hedgie?" She cooed sarcastically.

"Eh. Just leave him there…or on second thought…" I looked over my shoulder and smirked evilly. And so did Rouge.

Sonic lay still unconscious in the shallow pool of the waterfall still in the clearing. Knuckles and Rouge were still in the same position at the same spot, but they were just talking about their past adventures, even though they were still rivals. They were just friends still, but they never thought that their kind of relationship could get to this. Just then the still unknown couple heard a high-pitched yell.

"SONIKU!" Amy shrieked making the whole forest shiver and the sleeping birds fly away from their perch.

"Aw man! Sonic must have brought Amy here!" Knuckles groaned in annoyance.

Amy came skipping into the clearing with a seductive pose like she were a model, but when she saw she couldn't find Sonic (not knowing that he was half-way under the water), she pouted and turned to Knuckles and Rouge. "Hey you guys seen Sonic?"

Like as if it was on cue, Sonic jolted right up from his strange position in the water, but he didn't know the liquid was there, but he still screamed.

"WAH! Who goes there?"

"SONIKU!"

"Aw geez, Amy! Go away!"

"No!"

"Please Amy? I'm begging you!" Sonic was literally on his knees, begging with his already large puppy eyes, or hedgie eyes.

"Oh…okay… on one condition!"

"Crap…"Sonic whispered hoarsely to himself.

"Take me out on a date, Soniku!"

"No." Sonic said stern, cold, and harsh…

"Wait did you say?" Amy took out her Piko Piko hammer and waved it threatening in Sonic's face.

"I said NO! Haven't you realized! I have NEVER been on a date with you! Or NEVER will! So if you can't get me to do just that, you probably can't make me do anything else! So just GO AWAY! And be different for once!"

Sonic was already standing up, his angry face leveled at Amy's.

But for once Amy didn't break down crying. Rouge and Knuckles were just standing there baffled at Sonic's reply. Amy's face softened a bit, but she seemed to get over it and turned her expression into the opposite.

"Okay then! FINE! I will be different!" And with that Amy stomped away through the forest leaving Sonic still standing in the water.

"Hey… was I crying or am I in…WATER! KNUCKLEHEAD!" But Knuckles and Rouge had run off in a different direction than Amy's.

**Sonic's POV **

'_Is it just me, or is this water making me feel guilty? Aw shit. I must've done it this time. In fact I'm thinking about her more than the water…'_ I trudged out slowly and gloomily out of the shallow pool actually not caring if I was in water, but I just sat down on the soft grass leaning back on a large rock still soaking wet, thinking… '_Hey, I'm actually thinking! Hmm, still that's not gonna make an excuse for not making an apology. Ah well, she'll probably just come crawling back to me, waiting for another "no". But she has to understand...' _With that I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Knuckles POV**

Rouge and I ran back to the shrine to avoid Sonic's little mishap.

"Poor Amy…" I heard Rouge whisper, head down. I stood by her side and patted her back.

"Poor Rouge…" I joked, even though there really was nothing poor about her.

"Hey…what's that supposed to mean?" She glared at me, but she laughed, changing the mood of the evening. She opened her eyes and didn't see me hiding behind the emerald putting on what seemed to be clones of Rouge outfit that appeared out of nowhere, maybe from that invisible space Amy takes her Piko Piko hammer from.

I stepped out, knowing that this joke will surely bring her over the rim.

"Hey Rouge," I said seductively and tried to sound like Rouge.

Rouge turned around, blinked twice, and glared even darker than before at me, but I continued to bring her over the hedge.

"Oh, I'm Rouge! Love me, Knux! Oh YES! LOVE ME!" I continued the seductive woman tone and snickered when I saw her blowing off steam and taking slow steps towards me.

* * *

Please do me a favor and review! Thanks! Oh yeah, Shadow's coming up!


	4. Entering a different darkness

Umm, nothing to say here! Really…

Team Sonic (Ha-ha! The coolest thingy ever! Joke…):

Sonic: Let's blast through with Sonic Speed!

Tails: Okay!

Knuckles: Alright!

Team Dark:

Rouge: I'm counting on you guys!

Shadow: Hmph!

Omega, I think: Affirmative.

OMG! SO ANOYYING… lol anyways…

**I forgot to put up the ages! Sorry! Everyone is 1 year older.**

**Amy: 13**

**Sonic: 16**

**Knuckles: 17**

**Rouge: 18**

**Shadow: 16?**

So on so forth!

**_To the story_**!

**Chapter 4: Entering a different darkness**

Amy walked down the sidewalk in the Mobius city, slouching in her new attitude. Her new outfit consisted of a black hair band with a large red triangle looking-pattern on the center (like Shadows'!), and wore black boot-cut jeans with a single red slash going diagonally, she also wore a dull red tank top with black gloves and red shoes almost like Sonic's only with a black stripe instead of white.

For her makeup she wore black eye shadow and mascara, red lip gloss with a scent of cherry. Her quills were still the same, but were tipped with black and so was her tail, but her ears were tipped with a dark red.

She was about to smile as she trudged along the path, thinking about what her friends would say if they saw her, but she remembered to be sulky with her new attitude so she wouldn't have to look like some preppy psycho. She tried to be just a little darker, but her girly instincts were still there.

When she saw a familiar blue hedgehog running up the sidewalk she had a sudden urge to call his name and crush him with her trademark hugs, but she didn't want to be that way. So what Amy did to physically get his attention was that she stood still in his way so he would stop. She was pretty sure that Sonikku wouldn't run her over. Bad publicity…

She could tell her plan worked when Sonikku slowed to a screeching stop only 3 feet away from Amy. Amy just kept her ground steady and her blank face, pretending to look right through him.

"Amy? Crap! Wow, you really changed!" Sonikku gasped in awe. "You look pretty nice, too!" Amy just continued to pretend he wasn't there. _'If he wanted me to be something new, then I might as well act new!' _

"Hello? Amy?" Sonikku waved his gloved hand right in Amy's face. Amy continued her ways. Only Sonikku took it differently.

"Holy **shit**! Eggman must've zapped your brain and completely wiped out your memory!" And with that Sonikku sped away, probably to kick Eggman's ass for the fun of it, not for Amy.

Amy sighed and resumed being her old self, she decided, when Sonikku isn't around. Although she continued to slouch depressingly she stepped around a corner only to see another familiar hedgehog leaning on a city tree (odd, but there is such thing). She could not have known any better about who it was.

With his ebony and crimson fur with his creative streaks that ran throughout his body, his eyes closed and leaning against the tree, his quills softly moving against the breeze. Amy could've sworn that he looked handsome for _more_ than a minute! Her heart skipped a beat and she didn't know why, but it hurt like hell. She shyly half skipped up to the black hedgehog that seemed to be in more thought than to recognize her stepping closer.

She poked him gently on the side of his torso in pure curiosity like as if he were a poking toy, but she wanted to get his attention without startling him, even if that wouldn't be a Shadow thing to do. Shadow slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the wide-eyed now ebony-pink hedgehog. Amy cocked her head to the side as if in question.

Shadow only scoffed and closed his eyes again.

**Okay! Shadow POV:**

Hmph, that pink hedgehog has changed. In fact she looks a bit nicer in that new outfit instead of that immature red dress. And I'm not even going to decline it! What is there to decline if I already think so? Of course, this was to conclude that fucking faker who probably did something to upset her. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes once again only to see the same ebony-pink hedgehog. She was still staring at him curiously. _'I wonder why she keeps staring at me!'_ I thought annoyed. I gave her a quick glare and turned around to walk away when Amy called out to me.

"Shadow, wait. Could I talk to you?" She sounded almost desperate.

I couldn't decline; her innocence was enough to drive Black Doom into mercy and not torture! I huffed arrogantly and stepped up to her. I raised my eyebrow to give her a hint that she had my attention.

"Care to have lunch with me?" Her tone seemed sulky which only gave me pity. The least thing I could do was give sympathy. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms tapping my foot irritated, my way of saying "okay". When she didn't get the signal of the way I agree, I decided to give her a clue.

"Well?" I said hoarsely, but bit my lip unvoluntaringly as I saw her lower her head and her shoulders droop. I then realized how rude I was and sighed again.

"Sure, Amy Rose." I said sympathetically.

She squealed a bit in happiness and dragged me along to a restaurant that I was already familiar with.

**Normal POV**

"I'm really glad you agreed to come, Shadow! I mean, Sonikku wouldn't even come…" Amy's voice trailed off a bit.

Shadow was listening, but he was still spacing out about trying to figure out why this new ebony-pink hedgehog had picked to be with him. He didn't say anything, so neither did the two have a conversation for a short period of time.

"Sonikku would never come…" Amy repeated breaking the silence, sighing and absent-mindedly stirred her glass of coke with her straw. Shadow could tell something was far beyond Amy's usual depression when Sonic did this to her. Shadow couldn't help, but listen in curiosity.

"Continue…" Shadow said firmly.

Amy was pretty taken back by Shadow's sudden firmness and that he was actually listening to her, but she continued otherwise.

"Well, I guess he got a bit tired of me and told me to be different. So that's why I've changed to black and pink. When I tried to act different he thought it was something else that Eggman did and ran off to get him, but not for me. I know that… He probably… _hates me…_" Amy said those last few words with choked tears.

Read and Review please! Thanks! This chapter was so fricken long, sorry, but I had to break it or else it would be almost 7,000 words! Okay!


	5. A long Farewell

Sorry! I forgot to put Rouge and Knuckles in chapter 4! But I promised to put Shadow and the chapter was getting long… so yeah.

Knuckles: You forgot about us!

Rouge: Knuckie! (Hugs Knuckles)

Knuckles: What the _fuck_, batgirl!

Rouge: I love you, Knux!

Knuckles running off screaming, leaving Rouge standing there bawling like Amy in episode 52 of Sonic X.

Rouge turned bipolar: Yes, the Master Emerald is **mine! **(Sniffle)

**TO THE STORY! Warning: Weird hidden humor...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A long Farewell, (this is still the same night)**

Rouge crept slowly towards the laughing echidna, with a dangerous death glare. She smirked evilly having visions of strangling the echidna and kicking him in the balls.

First there was one drop of rain, and then it came pouring down suddenly like the clouds were falling or something like that. Knuckles stopped laughing and look at the sky which shot bolts of lightening. Rouge also stopped in her steps still glaring evilly at the echidna, obviously still pissed off.

"Rouge, it's raining." Knuckles said dumbfounded, pointing out the obvious.

"Don't think I already know that, rad red?" She rolled her eyes and ran forward to grab Knuckles hand. Knuckles blushed just a shade lighter than his red fur and looked questioningly at Rouge.

"C'mon, Knuckie! It's raining, dumbass! Let's go somewhere else before my makeup smears!" She snapped.

Knuckles nodded and raped her (lol, just kidding). Knuckles smirked and dragged her along into the forest. They ran until they stopped in a clearing, again, but the rain could not seep in through the canopy. They both collapsed sitting down. Rouge glared at him more gently and frowned, wiping her smudged eye shadow off her eyes. Knuckles gulped actually seeing her eyelids without makeup. She actually looked a bit unlike herself, because she probably wears her makeup 24/7.

"What're you looking at, Knucklehead? I look horrible!" She shrieked and hid her face with her gloved hands.

Knuckles didn't say anything, but just grinned, something rarely done. He shook his head softly and chuckled.

"You look fine, batgirl!"

Rouge looked up and as soon as she saw his cheery face she brightened up. Knuckles wiped away the excess makeup caressing it away. She arrogantly swatted away the caring hand gently.

"Aw, cut it out, Knux!" She blushed 20 times more than Knuckles did not long ago. Rouge stood up and looked warily around her. She looked at her watch and gasped silently.

"Um, it's getting really dark. I, er, should get going," She frowned looking down at Knuckles.

"Hey, you can always stay for the night!" Knuckles were still in a good mood.

"Since when did you get all happy-go-lucky?" Rouge talked seductively, a little playfully.

"Since I met you." He smiled even wider, knowing that it would scare the crap out of her. This did creep out Rouge, but she ignored it. She whipped a finger across his nose tauntingly and stood again seductively, swinging her hips. Knuckles only kept staring with a blank face, his smile gone.

"Well, I still have to go, Knuckie. Plus, I'm not much of an outdoor sleeper," She took flight, but hovered a few inches off the ground. Knuckles stood up and had a really desperate look on his face. It seemed he didn't want her to go.

Rouge was about to turn around and fly home when Knuckles tip-toed, whispering "Batgirl…", grabbing her…vest and pulled her close to his…lips, but they didn't kiss. Knuckles could still smell the scent of her strawberry lip gloss and that made him want her more. Rouge could hear his soft breaths on her…lips. When a blinding flash of thunder had sounded, Knuckles took the final…blow. Every moment seemed to slow down, as Knuckles pulled in for the kiss.

The kiss seemed new and smooth as the two became more aware of what they had just done. Rouge reluctantly gave in and also settled into his lips. Rouge had a hard time still keeping flight, so she fell down on top of him, still kissing.

Just then, during the kiss, Sonic walked in the clearing groggily, probably from waking up from the loud…thunder. He looked up from the ground and saw the two kissing. It took him a moment to realize what they were doing, because he thought it was a dream…a _good_ dream, being the immature, wanting hedgehog. But when he got his senses back he shrieked twice as loud as he did the other time.

"YIKES!" Sonic sped away at the speed of sound from the clearing and as soon as he was off Angel Island he collapsed, unconscious, again…

Rouge and Knuckles didn't seem aware of the hedgehog-that-needs-balls screaming. They pulled back and stared into each others eyes. She had a slight smile and lifted herself off the ground, giving Knuckles a hand to get up also. Rouge turned around and flew into the night sky without a word.

Knuckles sighed contentedly and sat down leaning against a tree. He didn't know why he had done that, it hadn't even crossed his mind. He couldn't object, and even if it gave him a choice he would have gladly not done it. _'Now Rouge hates me, knowing how I feel. In fact, she probably know how I feel more than I do myself! If that makes sense...' _He sat there staring into the dark canopy ceiling, still day dreaming. Wishing that moment would last forever…

* * *

Sonic ran out of the floating island, not really knowing where to go. Sonic decided to sleep in a tree in Twinkle Park. As he drifted off to sleep he didn't realize he was thinking about Amy and him replacing Knuckles and Rouge at that moment.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but I forgot to add this to chap. 4! Oh well! Review please! It would help! 


	6. Drowning from Love

Hey readers! Thanks for liking my story…if you do I mean! (Sweatdrops). So anyway this chapter is continuing from chapter 4, but this time I'll make this long. So get some popcorn or something. R and R please, it would be nice after all this!

Also review if you hate these Sonic characters: Julie Su, Tikal, Sally Acorn, and all those other characters in SatAM, AOSTH, and etc!

_Here's Chapter 6!_

Shadow: Ugh! Amy? My day couldn't go any worse!

Me: Hey, Amy is more mature in this story!

Shadow: Oh well that's that! (Starts getting all over Amy)

Amy: Ahhh! Sonic!

Sonic oblivious: Eh?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Drowning from Love**

"Well, I guess he got a bit tired of me and told me to be different. So that's why I've changed to black and pink. When I tried to act different, he thought it was something else that Eggman did and ran off to get him, but not for me. I know that… He probably… _hates me…_" Amy said those last few words with choked tears. She looked down letting her tears slide off her nose and onto the table.

Shadow continued being silent and stared at her. He put his elbows on the table and clasped his fingered gloves together, resting his head on top as if in thought. He looked at her softly as if in a trance.

Shadow was about to smile thinking about Amy being happy, knowing that if she would be happy so would he. Amy looked up and stared deep into his crimson eyes. Shadow blinked and frowned as if her staring burned, Amy trespassing his real feelings didn't feel too welcome.

Amy opened her mouth then closed it and looked away, as if trying to say something embarrassing. She suddenly looked up into those harsh,red eyes again and suddenly had the courage to say something, blushing in shyness.

"Shadow... unlike Sonic, will you promise to be there for me when I need you, or want you?" Amy blushed a little and asked innocently.

Shadow was speechless. He felt different inside, like a little tightened in the stomach. His muzzle turned a slight shade of pink. He was afraid that he would say something mean because he didn't want to be someone_**not him**. _Then again, he didn't want to hurt Amy Rose. No, he wanted to help her.

Afraid of opening his mouth to speak, he just vaguely nodded silently. Amy smirked happily, but she was still depressed. Shadow went to look deeper and see what was behind those apple green eyes, but Amy caught him and turned her head away, afraid that he could see her true weakness, her heart. She didn't want to look too vulnerable.

"I…think I should go now…," Amy shot up quickly, making the chair she sat on fling backwards and crashing onto the ground, which she ignored, and turned her whole body towards the door and sprinted out, her hands holding and wiping her tear drenched face.

Shadow just sat there dumbfounded and stunned of what just happened, and thought of watching her, like he promised. **To be with her.**

* * *

Amy ran until she stopped to rest in Twinkle Park (Sonic was already out of the tree, not sleeping). She sat down on a park bench, legs criss-crossed. Then she noticed that she was being herself again and let her legs untangle herself. She slouched and sighed loudly. It wasn't because of her new attitude that she was being like this. She was _really _depressed. 

When she couldn't make herself comfortable on the bench, she decided to walk around a bit. She could visit the lake. _'Yeah, that could get my spirits up again.' _She thought hopefully.

As she trod along the path, oblivious to the couples staring at the new depressed Amy Rose, she thought how talking to Shadow could have helped. It didn't, but something else was worth it in the conversation. _Shadow had promised to be there with her. _That was something new. Her heart skipped a beat painfully, but that only aroused her to blush furiously.

She didn't realize that she had stopped walking and was standing on the edge of the pier of the lake. She looked around and a small smile crept upon her face as soon as she spotted how young couples and kids were in the lake swimming and laughing joyfully.

The lake was serene and beautiful in the hot after noon air. The lake being so clear you could see fish of all colors in schools. Humidity made the lake hazy like a dream, one that she thought she was really in. She turned around slowly to take in the beautiful scenery. Hills enveloped the lake, clouds of all sorts and shapes floated by in the clear azul sky. Winds playfully tread along her dyed quills and tails, making her red dyed ears twitch, aware of the trespassing wind.

_Something had caught her eye in the lake._

She wiped away isolated tears on her muzzle and squint her eyes to clear the blurred vision from her dried tears, only to see a blue hedgehog splashing in the water and laughing. _Tikal was there. _Amy gasped silently and tears brimmed her emerald eyes once more.

Tikal was helping Sonic learn to swim, something Amy has been trying to do, but Sonic would never go with her. They where laughing and splashing around until Sonic had been able to swim forward and hug Tikal, dragging her down under the water. They resurfaced quickly and bursted out laughing. _They were so happy together. Why cant I…?_

Warm, fresh tears were already making their way to the floor of the wooden pier. She started to feel dizzy, nauseated. She took a step back, her vision already foggy again, but every step seemed to be harder to take and she felt as though she were swaying like a drunk, stumbling with every breath. She kept walking backwards, her head going in circles. She whimpered quietly and shook her head as if trying to shake away a bad dream. She stepped back until she felt a cool sensation over her. She heard a splash close by and snapped her eyes shut, hoping the dizziness would go away. She didn't know it was she that caused the splash.

Something cold had taken over her. First her limp quills, then her ears, her head and then her whole body. She felt numb and hopeless, but she didn't open her eyes. Before the water had swallowed her and taken her away to the depths of the lake, she heard a yell that sounded out like "Amy!" _**But it wasn't Sonic to the rescue.** _The voice sounded hoarse and more serious like it had been through a lot of suffering. _'It sounds like Shadow…'_

Amy finally took the chance to squint open her eyes only to see a vast blue surrounding her and muddy sand clinging onto her dark clothes. Her quills waved slowly in front of her eyes and her bangs had floated along. Her arms were limp by her side as she could feel the muddy ground of the lake on her back. The light above the water cascaded over the shivering waves above sending dancing rays of light all around her.

She couldn't breathe or move, or at least she was too afraid. She was losing consciousness from lack of air. She used her last strength to focus seeing a silhouette of a hedgehog jumping in from the pier and swimming towards her. From there everything turned black, and she didn't **hear, feel, or think** any thing.

* * *

Rouge looked back at the island then quickly shot her head forward, trying to forget what just happened. But Rouge wasn't like that; she had her ways of playing the game. But with Knuckles, she felt different. And she was a stranger to this new feeling, unknown to the fact that she likes him, too. She flew through the dark sky, not caring if the rain was ruining her more this time. She only looked at her watch worriedly and flew faster. _'I'm almost there!'_

Rouge landed just in time to see a soaking Eggman standing outside of his base, impatient and red faced.

"Heh, sorry. I --,"

"Never mind that, Rouge! You have his attention, yet?" Eggman interrupted. Thunder flashed and a loud boom could be heard everywhere.

"Yeah, I got him this time! My jewel, please?" She said eagerly, smirking.

"Your jewel is the master emerald, but I won't be giving it to you until you get that damn echidna out of that island so I could get my robots to demolish him!" Eggman snapped.

"But he's not that bad! Do you really have to hurt him?" Rouge defended. She didn't want Knuckles to be hurt, after what he's done for her.

"Rouge? Are you switching sides?" Silence. Another flash of thunder.

"No! No. I'm not!" She hesitated.

"Then get him, or else! Get him out by noon, tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir," Rouge sighed, looking down. Rouge didn't know that Eggman want to kill him. She swore she could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she couldn't tell because the rain washed them away.

"Shit! Now I'm going to get sick! Ugh!" Eggman stomped away into his headquarters. Rouge just stood there frightened and worried.

'_I have to do something!' _She _really _didn't want Knuckles to get hurt.

_I love him._

But there was always more to do than to love. She had to move on, but somehow get Knuckles to safety with his extraordinary gem. She didn't care if something would happen to her; she couldn't care less if she didn't get the emerald! It wasn't worth it.

For now she would give Knuckles some rest for tomorrow's plans. She lifted her head and spread out her wings to a great length and glided away to the nearest hotel for the night.

After she got herself a room, she took a long, hot bath. She lowered her head into the water, her nose and above the surface and soon got comfortable enough to think of tomorrow's plan with _her _echidna. Knuckles…

* * *

Phew! This was on my mind for soooo long! My sister was like "What the fuck are you doing?" when I was thinking of this. I noticed I was spacing out and looked did, lol. But I couldn't tell her I write stories so I just said I'm being crazy and spacing out, even though that's what I'm doing, Heh Heh! I know having Tikal being there is all random, but hey! I dont like her! 

Amy: I…HATE…YOU, TIKAL!

Tikal and Sonic kissing, both saying in unison: Eh?

Amy walking to the mouth watering and love struck Shadow: Kiss me, Shad…

Shadow starts kissing: OKAY!

Amy looking at Sonic still making out not knowing that Amy was trying to make him jealous: (sigh…)


	7. A new Romance

Sorry I haven't done a disclaimer so here's one to make it up! Oh and thanks for waiting for an update. I had a little writers block. Heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own…Sonic and Co… but if I owned Knuckles I would umm…I don't know, but if I owned Shadow I would rip off his chest fur and stuff it in a pillow!

Shadow: **AHHHHHH!**

Knuckles: You don't _like_ me, anymore…?

Me sarcastic: No, I hate you.

Knuckles: WAH!

Oh well, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: A New Romance**

I felt something soft touch my lips gently, and next thing I knew I had felt something so _unimaginable_. It felt like honey that seeped throughout my body and into my lungs, coursing through me like something I had always desired. I felt full and alive. I breathed in deeply, exhaling softly.

Wanting to know what was causing this addictive sensation, I slowly opened my eyes only to see lovely, caring rouge eyes (no not Rouge, rouge the color!), that gazed deeply and warmly above me. I smiled weakly and closed my eyes again. _Shadow… he came for me…_ Then I felt something churn in my stomach painfully.

I doubled over, kneeling, my forehead on the ground. I spit out a cup full of water at different quantities, and I felt sick, but a little better.

I lifted my head groggily. I looked around warily around me. It was still humid in the mid afternoon sun. I gazed out towards the lake looking for a blue hedgehog, or to hope I had at least gotten a hint of attention from him.

Still, Tikal was teaching Sonic how to swim and giggled when Sonic started a competitive splashing war. _It was as if nothing happened, like that splash was a pebble thrown out towards the lake._

I crawled backwards shaking my head again like it was another bad dream. I collapsed into Shadow's arm, who was sitting on the grass, watching me from behind.

I buried my head into his chest sobbing uncontrollably, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing gently, as though looking for comfort. I cried softly into his white patch of fur and tried my best to keep myself from wetting his fur, which didn't work. I wanted comfort _now_; I had never felt so uncomfortable and hurt. Shadow, he did give me comfort.

He ran his gloved hand through the strands of my quills smoothly, which felt so relaxing at the touch. Shadow stopped when he reached my back. He patted my back reassuringly, even though he knew that was all the comfort he could ever give, but being Shadow, I knew that would be his best.

I raised my head and smiled warmly and gazed deep into his eyes, _so lovingly_. He looked down and smirked, the best smile he could offer. Shadow used a free hand to wipe away stray tears, he whispered oh so gently.

"I saw you fall, and I caught you." Shadow whispered shyly, stating the obvious, "Who did it?" He frowned.

"Nobody," I looked away, "But _he_ broke my heart. I couldn't take it…" Tears started to well up in my eyes. I didn't want to mention his name anymore.

Shadow was silent, but he took the free hand that wasn't holding me and earlier was dry from wiping my tears, and used it to turn my chin to face him. He smiled. It wasn't one of those trademark evil smiles, it was new. And I've got to say, it kind of freaked me out.

I raised an eyebrow confusedly from his lap and blushed fiercely. It took her a while to summon a few words to ask a question she had been meaning to ask ever since he did that mouth-to-mouth emergency. And to me it seemed to be more than an experience. It was heaven.

"Why…did you save me?" I managed to say in one breath, so it sounded like a soft sigh.

Shadow resumed his normal frown, but it wasn't anything.

He replied reassuringly, "I promised, didn't I?"

I brightened up my face and had a grin could make even Shadow feel giggly inside, even though that's impossible.

"Yes Shadow, you did… _You _promised. Something that _he _would never keep. And I… thank you for that…Shadow." I said Shadow's name to treasure it in memory, I still wanted to grasp his name in my heart.

Shadow just merely nodded. He took his arm that was supporting my, which startled my causing to almost fall for a second, but I caught myself, and took my arms that was wrapped around him in his hand. I sat up, sitting in front of him.

He stood up and turned around and took out his red chaos emerald, probably to warp away.

"Shadow, wait! It's almost dusk…would you…like to stay with me? At least until the sunset is gone." I had never felt so lonely in my life, even though he was only inches away from me.

He sighed, but not irritated, you could say even contentedly, and turned around and sat next to my again. He looked across the lake and through the hills that surround it. I cuddled next to his warm, dark fur. I took his arm and wrapped it around me. I blushed and looked up to see him have the same shade of red as I. I also looked out towards the lake looking into the setting horizon.

I didn't even recognize the now glaring Sonic, and thought of my new friend, Shadow, and the setting sun the shadowed our new romance, cascading merciless over Sonic and Tikal.

(Sonic's area, kidding...)

Sonic slowly swam to the shore after glaring at Shadow, who ignored him. Tikal, who had noticed Sonic's jealousy, called after him in worry.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Sonic replied grumpily continuing to swim, or try to.

Tikal swam next to him and tried to keep the same pace.

"Oh, so are you going back to Amy?"

Tikal never liked Sonic. Sonic just lost a bet playing slapjack this morning with Tikal, the deal: "You teach me to swim. Ugh! Or I'll let you slap my and…" Tikal did her best not to lose, of course!

"So what if I am?"

"Okay! Good luck!" Tikal replied happily, swimming back to where she was.

When Sonic had reached the shore, he planned to run to the nearest florist to buy Amy a bouquet of roses to win her back, not realizing that he was starting to like her, and having a new reason to loathe Shadow.

**

* * *

**

**Beep, beep, beep!**

"_Damnit!"_ Rouge said aloud, smashing the alarm clock. It was 11 o'clock already; near noon wear Eggman would destroy her new lover… somehow. She didn't know his plan, but she knew that she would do anything to get Knuckles and his gem out of there.

She didn't have time to fix her hair and makeup, so she just put on a smoky black jumpsuit, a dark red tank top, white knee-high boots, and black gloves. Yes, she had the idea that she looked pretty messed up now, but she had no time for fashion.

Rouge strode across the room reaching for the door and out of the hotel. She took flight and flew towards the floating island as fast as she could.

Although it would take her at least 15 minutes to get there, she managed to take out an "emergency" black mascara and red eye shadow, somehow putting them on successfully without a mirror and in the air.

As soon as Rouge landed at the shrine of the emerald she yelled out panicked, her heart beating almost to where it hurt.

"Knuckles! Knux! Knuckie!" Tears were about to form when she didn't hear a _quicker _response.

"What, batgirl! I'm right here!" Knuckles replied angrily a second later, when Rouge expected a split second earlier.

Rouge walked around the emerald to see a red echidna sitting and leaning on the emerald, arms supporting his head, relaxed and seemed to be awake for awhile of course.

"Knuckie! You had me scared for a moment!" Rouge said out of breath, she was heaving from the exercise to get there and plopped down next to Knuckles.

"What are you talking about?" He asked bewildered.

Rouge managed to calm herself down and took Knuckle's hand, stood up, making him stand up also. Rouge only asked, ignoring his question,

"What time is it, Knuckie?"

"It's about twelve. Why?" Knuckles said looking down at his shadow, his nature watch.

"No time to explain. Get your emerald and let's go!" Rouge was tugging on Knuckle's arm. He felt like his arm was getting ripped off. He snatched his arm back angrily.

"Is this another trick?"

"No! Please, Knux! It's not! We have to go!" Rouge's sensitive ears were starting to hear Eggman's robots a mile away, and gaining on speed.

"What are you trying to get at, batgirl?"

"Oh, stop being so stubborn! You are about to be in trouble!"

Wasting another 5 minutes arguing…

Trees were being thrown aside and a great ruckus could be heard. Dust was billowing from the ground making a dirty mist around the two. Rouge and Knuckles snapped their heads towards the direction that they could hear Eggman's orders to the robots from.

"**_Liar!_** You're here for the emerald! You teamed up with Egghead again!"

"You got it all wrong, Knucklehead!" Rouge cried desperately.

"No! And I thought you were my friend." Rouge felt her at this, and she was about to explain, but...

**It was too late.**

Eggman noticing that Rouge hadn't followed her orders bellowed an order to one of his robots. The robot took out a menacing looking gun and pointed it at Rouge. Eggman gave the last command to shoot her.

After the shot, Rouge felt a horrible pain on her ribs and fell head first to the ground. She felt crippled, and then she felt like jelly. Weak and defenseless. She couldn't move or speak, let alone do anything else, but hear her thoughts and her surroundings.

"Rouge!"

Before she had blackened out she heard a desperate call, but it sounded so caring. 'Couldn't have been Knuckles.'

* * *

Hope you reviewers are happy! And remember, please no flames! If you do review I mean! Thanks a lot for reading! I appreciate reviews though! 


	8. Black Roses and an Amethyst Room

Chapter 8! W00T! One more chapter after this, epilogue, then a sequel! Oh joy! Er…yeah!

Disclaimer: SHEESH! I don't OWN them! But if I did…Mwahahahahaha!

Knuckles: Poop!

Rouge: Aw!

Knuckles: Yay!

Shadow: idiots…

Amy: Booboo…

Shadow: What!

Amy: Purdy…

Shadow: I love you too!

(Totally random…lol)

Here's the good stuff!

****

****

**Chapter 8: Black Roses and an Amethyst Room**

Knuckles sat in a cheap plastic chair next to the bed in which lay the mysterious Rouge the Bat. Knuckle's breath was shaking and a worried expression covered his face, his face was even shiny from tears. He tapped his foot lightly on the stone pavement and peered over the edge of the bed to look at the slumbering bat. It had been 2 days since Rouge had been shot and Knuckles was worried out of his dreadlocks!

Rouge was in an immediate coma as soon as Eggman had shot her. The gun's affects had hit her side, crushing her ribs, and made her whole body vulnerable by making her brain feel dead, letting her body give up, or as you can say: feel like jelly. It was a miracle that she was only in a coma!

Knuckles shivered in the cold room and were glad he had forced the doctors and nurses to paint the room amethyst. Hospital rooms were _way _too white and he knew that he wouldn't be comfortable with a white room if he were to stay with Rouge until she woke up…not to mention getting Rouge in a bad mood…_if_ she wakes up.

Knuckles wrapped a blanket around him tightly. A nurse had given him a blanket and pillow for him for the night. They knew they would have to treat him like a king when he was in the hospital, they were extremely afraid of the crimson echidna.

Knuckles shivered violently, cursing at how cold the room was, and peered over the edge of the bed again. He frowned seeing Rouge also trembling from the coldness, even though she was in her coma. He wanted to make her as comfortable as he can because when she wakes up he was hoping to ask her something. _Forgiveness…_

'_I'm such a fool…Damnit… what could I ever do to make it up to you, Rouge? Please…wake up soon…'_

Knuckles used his own blanket to wrap it around Rouge, who was still shivering. Noticing that wasn't working, Knuckles sighed leaned over the edge and covered Rouge with his right arm, his left dug under her torso, and entwined his gloved hand with Rouge's hand. He let his head rest on her chest, ignoring the fact that he was on her boobs (HAHA!) and did his best to share his warmth.

He felt a little weird, but he wouldn't admit that he was content in hugging Rouge. Knuckles shivered suddenly, not from coldness, but from the tickle of Rouge's breath on his neck. He hugged her tightly and shut his eyes. He felt a wave of guilt as it suddenly washed over all his other emotions.

"I got her into deep shit for not being gullible for once! I'm such a dumbass! If you ever wake up, I will praise you…I love you so much…If only you could wake up, I'd never hide my emotions from you again…" Knuckles whispered, a tear ran down his muzzle, but he ignored it.

Ever since Rouge had been in a coma all Knuckles wanted was to be isolated from anything or anyone else. He let his emotions run freely, crying and cursing to himself when he felt guilty. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and even Cream came to visit, but Knuckles had to shove them away because he did not feel like having company when he wanted to watch Rouge 24/7.

Knuckles snuggled into Rouge's chest, ignoring the 'bumps' (lol), and squeezed Rouge's hand. He whispered one more "I love you…" before he went into a dreamless sleep.

Rouge was awake for awhile, but she kept her eyes closed. She was sly enough to keep quite and act as though she was still in a coma, but she couldn't help shivering.

She could feel a wandering eye, probably from Knuckles, and she could hear movement as Knuckles leaned over to hug her. She felt an arm dig under her torso, and she could have slapped him then and there, but she felt too comfortable, she wouldn't admit she liked the company so near. She felt something clutch her hand and she was able to open one eye to be able to see Knuckles resting on her.

Rouge closed her eyes again and breathed deeply, making Knuckle's head rise and fall on her chest. She could feel Knuckles trembling as she did so, and he held her tighter, like he was hanging onto hope.

She could hear every breath, both hers and Knuckles, until she could hear Knuckles murmuring to himself. He felt tense on her chest and she could only frown and listen.

After she heard every word that Knuckles said and Knuckles soon drifting off to sleep, Rouge couldn't help but show affection by at least giving him a peck of a small kiss on the back of his heads and held his hand tighter. Soon, she even fell asleep from happiness, but before that she whispered softly,

"I love you too, Knucklehead."

It had been 30 minutes after sunset... Sonic didn't bother running; he wanted to walk through in the evening to the best florist in the city. Well, he didn't _want_ to walk; he just wanted to think while he was on his way. _'What would Amy like…pink or red roses? Argh! They're all the same! But seriously…I have to do this right!' _Sonic paced slowly on the sidewalk looking up at the navy blue sky of the end of the sunset. _'Stupid Shadow! Shadow can get her at one try… he only saved her once! How many times have I saved her? Billions of times!' _Sonic thought frustrated.

He reached the corner of the best florist in town and opened the door to see hundreds of bouquets or all varieties of flowers. There was a particular part of the store that held roses that Sonic was interested in. He was eyeing a normal bouquet of pink roses, but he had happened to see the price before picking it up. 100_ rings_! _'HOLY FUCKNUTS! Ah well. It'll do.' _Sonic took the bouquet to the cashier and paid for it with all the spare rings he collected from his daily morning runs.

Sonic decided to run to Amy's house, a little slower so he wouldn't ruin the roses. Unfortunately, when Sonic reached the house Amy wasn't there. '_I'll just wait till she gets back... I hate waiting... but it's the thought that counts!'_

So Sonic sat on a porch chair, tapping his foot impatiently. He didn't even bother to think because it hurt his one and only nut. (Yes one nut because he only half realizes he likes Amy!)

(Back to Amy and Shadow)

The sun had already set 5 minutes ago. Shadow still held Amy in his lap while she dozed off. Shadow looked down at Amy's smile yet sleeping figure, and smirked. He carefully and gently took Amy off his lap and left her on the grass on a comfortable position without waking her up. Although she did stir from the sudden change of warmth.

Shadow walked a few paces away and took out his red chaos emerald. He looked back at the black and pink hedgehog and did a silent command before vanishing away into...who knows where?

But where would he go? Certainly not a home! Oh…he'll come back to Amy Rose!

Sorry it's short! IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Seriously! But reviews will help me make the next chapter longer! Thanks!


	9. Hedghog fights and a Messy Floor!

Heh, sorry it has been a while, school has been a hassle! This one will be long because I got a lot of reviews! Thank you so much!

**The more reviews, the longer the last Chapter! As in longer maybe… 8 to 9 pages! So keep the reviews coming please!**

**Chapter 9: A Rose for You and Me**

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently while leaning against Amy's porch. It had been only 5 minutes since he had started waiting, but 5 minutes was just way too long for Sonic. He looked down at his right hand that held the bouquet of pink roses.

'_I hope this works… Wait… who am I kidding? She still likes me! Right…?'_

Sonic frowned, but continued being in his 'happy place', so he continued to wait impatiently for her.

(Shadow… SPLEE!)

Shadow appeared brightly out of thin air from his chaos control at the lake, and stared curiously at the best florist shop open at night time. He read from the signs from outside that most roses cost from 100 rings to 100,000 rings. Shadow almost choked at the highest price, but he shrugged it off and entered the door of the best florist shop in the state (Yes…a State, not the florist Sonic went to).

The room was amazingly decorated with purple and pink and garden whirligigs spun around next to a miniature battery-operated fan. Shadow folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the cashier, who looked a little bit intimidated by Shadow's gaze.

"Hmph," Shadow just plainly responded.

"Er… what can I do for you, sir, or hedgehog…?" The florist asked nervously.

"Give me the best you got and quick or I'll snap your head off!" Shadow snapped, not much of a threaten, but he was getting impatient already…

"Sure hold on…" Shadow scoffed and glared at the florist as the man turned around to open the door to a back room and closed it gently behind him.

Shadow started clenching his fist, even though it had only been 5 seconds, until the man came out carrying a bouquet of flowers, but to where Shadow could not see it right away.

"Our best…is not priced anywhere in this store…, but I'm sure it's worth it!" The florist handed Shadow the bouquet of roses. The man held a worried expression as he watched Shadow examine the roses.

The roses were beyond beauty, spectacular in different colors and it sparkled like fresh dew on a spider-web. The rose's main colors were purple, or as people say 'black'. Its stem was thorn-less and the color of a dark forest green and felt like silk. Shadow rubbed a finger softly against the petals. He could even describe them as light as a feather and softer than silk. Velvet.

"What kind of rose is this? And how much does it cost?"

"It is one of the rarest. The Diamond Black Rose. Said to only grow in a hidden cave to where only our manager knows where! It's quite a beauty, I tell ya. It's made out of diamond-like minerals and thrives upon velvet-like water. Truly impossible to find," He pointed out, "I'd have to say…it's worth a priceless tag, but I'll give it you for 110,000 rings."

"What! Tell me one good reason why I should get this!" Shadow spat at him angrily, "Your highest price was to be 100,000!"

"Oh, but It's worth it! I heard from our boss that it can make whoever you give this rose to fall in love to her giver! No rules and 100 guaranteed!"

"Fine, I'll take it." Shadow reached into his quills and took out a whole box full of ten thousands of rings. He also took off the rings on his wrist and ankles that are worth 10,000 each. He practically threw them at the cashier who only grinned greedily and caught them as he threw them at him.

After giving the cashier a death glare he stepped out the store and breathed in deeply, exhaling softly. He held the bouquet carefully and professionally-looking and took out his chaos emerald, again, calling a chaos control.

(Amy…boo jk jk)

Amy was still at the lake and was left on the grass where Shadow and she had once been. She sat up sleepily and looked around her. She looked around hopefully to see Shadow next to her. Realizing he left she sighed and was about to stand up when a blinding flash of light appeared in front of her. Gasping she stumbled back and shielded her eyes from the light. When the light vanished she gazed up at Shadow who stood tall in front of her. She peered around his back noticing he was hiding something. Shadow, noticing that she was being nosey, snatched the roses somewhere else so she wouldn't see.

"What'cha got there, Shadow?"

Shadow just smirked and bent down holding out to her the Diamond Roses.

Amy's eyes sparkled and turned big as doughnuts as she stared at the roses, but then she thought of something else.

'_Shadow couldn't have gotten these for me! They are way too valuable. He couldn't have possibly—'_

"Well? Aren't you going to take it?"

"Oh my gosh, Shadow! I-I don't k-know w-what t-to say!" Amy stuttered out of happiness.

Shadow noticed that she was too stunned to take the roses so he stood up straight again and looked down at the pink hedgehog.

"It's getting late…mind to have a walk?" Shadow said coolly.

"Oh that's fine I guess. I'm sure Sonic…" Amy trailed off quietly, "Oh yes! I'm very sure!"

Shadow offered her a hand and Amy took it and got up. Shadow gave her the roses now that she had not been dazed anymore and sure took it carefully with an innocent smile so wide that it would make Shadow feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hey Amy…? I feel warm… and fuzzy…"

"Sicko!" Amy playfully punched him and held onto his arm as they walked down the sidewalk to her house.

The stars above twinkled happily, reflecting the mood of Amy and the dark violet sky reminded Amy of Shadow's mysterious ways. Although, as much as she wanted to ask Shadow about himself, she liked Shadow the way he was. Dark and mysterious…

(Sonic…BOO! Not joking, I don't really like him)

Sonic squinted his eyes at a small pink figure walking along the sidewalk to his direction and looking up at the sky and holding onto something for some odd reason. He didn't notice Shadow walking beside her since his fur matched the night surroundings. He stopped practicing kissing with a pillow and picked up the roses. Sonic decided to wait until she came up for a dramatic effect. Well, who knows? Sonic is dumb.

Amy reached the porch first, dragging along a quiet Shadow. Sonic and Shadow gave each other a threatening death glare and Sonic hastily stuck the roses in Amy's face, not realizing she was holding onto Shadow and already had roses in her hands because he was glaring at Shadow at the same time.

Sonic stuck his tongue out at him while Shadow started snapping his teeth at his face.

"Um… Hello! Oh and Sonic, I can't breathe!" She sneezed and pushed away the flowers from her nose.

Sonic didn't mind her, but he threw the 100-ring-worth roses behind him and tried to punch Shadow in the face while Shadow tried to bite his hand until Amy held Sonic back by the arms.

"Hey quit it Sonic! Leave _him _alone!" Amy said defensively.

"You should be saying that to Shadow!" Sonic tried to throw another punch, but Shadow just bit his pinkie. Sonic howled like a dog while he sucked out his pinkie.

'_Heh Heh… fucknuts' _Sonic thought while he took out a knife out of nowhere.

"Whatever."

Shadow said slapping Sonic's face before he could move. Sonic screamed high-pitched like a girl and stood his battle stance ready to do a homing attack on Shadow. Shadow was about to take his chaos emerald to do who-knows-what!

Amy sweat dropped and opened the door to her house; beckoning the fighting duo in, well…she still liked Sonic and hoped that they would stop for the sake of her house. Sonic immediately nodded eagerly so he could win Amy back while Shadow just shrugged.

"I'm hungry…," Shadow grumbled.

"Eat a pig, _you pig_!" Sonic sneered at him.

"Get a life you, _bitch_! You're a hog, too!" Shadow said shoving him away.

Amy grabbed Sonic before he fell and pushed him inside, along with Shadow. She closed the door behind her a sighed. Amy looked up and glared at the two, Sonic who looked at her seductively, and Shadow who frowned because he was hungry.

"Aw, Shadow! Are you hungry? I'll make something for ya!" Amy trotted happily to her kitchen and came quickly back out with a crystal vase filled with water and put the Diamond Roses in it. She placed the vase in a position to where everyone could see it, including an idiot… who was unfortunately Sonic.

Amy skipped back to her kitchen to sing while she cooked. Sonic was staring dumbfounded at the roses, his mouth agape.

"What…the…hell! **_SHADOW!"_** Sonic screeched and launched himself onto Shadow, trying to bite off every piece of 'Shadow' he could find.

"Damn! I thought I was hungry, but you are being GAY AND hungry!" Shadow struggled to keep himself into shape.

**Knuckles and Rouge:**

Knuckles was awake now, staring at the sleeping beauty beyond him. With a flip of his heart, he thought he saw Rouge twitch arousingly.

Rouge slowly opened her eyes and yawned un-lady-like, as if she were not in a coma. Knuckles didn't question this, seeing as he is so gullible, and smiled cheerfully at Rouge, who smiled back.

"Morning, Knucklehead,"

"Morning," Knuckles tried to hide his excited voice with just a mumble.

Rouge sat up and flinched, looking down she saw herself out of her jumpsuit and bandaged up from torso to her ankles.

"I hope the doctors didn't do this," Rouge pointed at her bandages and looked out the window at the daytime light while birds twittered by singing happily, she could have sworn two birds were having—

"Nah, I wouldn't let them. I told them I would do anything that was related to your…"

"Body?" Rouge finished for him knowing he would have been embarrassed, "Well, I'd rather have you do it than them!" She cooed at him and who blushed but gave her a glare because she was flirting at him again.

"I love this room. I could stay here forever…"

"Er, yeah about that. Hope you like it," Knuckles raised an eyebrow at her.

Rouge looked back at him and stared straight into his eyes, "It reminds me of your eyes…" but she didn't say it seductively or flirtatious, she said it almost lovingly.

Knuckles cupped her face gently in his hands lastly gazing into her aqua eyes. Slowly closing their eyes, they both reached in for a stormy kiss. Rouge who loved to be dominant wrapped her arms around Knuckle's neck and leaned over the bed and over Knuckles, playing dominant.

Knuckles, although, noticed and he grabbed her off the bed and swung her down on the floor while Knuckles got on top of her. Rouge winced at the pain but she surrendered to Knuckle's dominance and they both slowed down to a romantic kiss. Tongues entwining and everything…

Cream and Tails came barging into the room snickering and pointing at Rouge and Knuckles.

Cream who was now 7 had gone through enough to be mature and her voice was slightly lower, but she couldn't help but laugh at the 'Oh so strong Knuckles' kissing violently the 'Oh so seductive Rouge'.

Tails looked at Cream who had stopped laughing and had pulled out a camera pointing at the now glaring echidna and bat. Knuckles was on top of Rouge in such a weird position. Knuckles, sprawled all over Rouge's body, while Rouge had her legs wide apart and her arms clinging onto his neck.

Knuckles took out his shovel claws and Rouge attached on her pick nails. Tails let out a shrill scream before dragging away Cream and him out the hospital, but that was after Cream got a good shot at the stormy kiss.

"Yoo-hoo! E-bay here I come!" Cream yelled excitedly not realizing that Tails was dragging her on her butt across the cement.

Meanwhile Rouge and Knuckles threw away their weapons aside and continued their kiss anyway.

YAY! No flames please! I like this chapter! It's funny!

**The more reviews, the longer the last Chapter! As in longer maybe… 8 to 9 pages! So keep the reviews coming please!**

So please review readers! I enjoy it like refreshment after a long hot day! Heh… Thank you!


	10. Bye Shadow

Thank you for the reviews! And thanks for reading my first story! It's finally coming to an end! Here and now! Don't' be sad, there's going to be a sequel and an epilogue! But before that sequel, I'm going to reward my readers a humor story (not a oneshot thank god) coming up, called: I-Pod Madness! Thanks!

**Chapter 10: Bye Shadow (Love triangle goodness!)**

Amy poked her head out of her kitchen doorway, holding a bowl of cake mix, and giggled at the sight of the two hedgehogs biting each other. As she looked down at her at her clothes and slightly frowned at the sight of her still wearing her 'depression' clothes.

"Hey guys, I need to do something real quick!" Amy said while skipping to her room down the same hallway of the kitchen.

Amy didn't tell them exactly what she was going to do; she wanted to surprise them in a new outfit.

Sonic and Shadow stopped all of a sudden, still in their tangle on the ground from fighting and lifted up their heads as they stared at the happily skipping Amy until she disappeared to her room, their eyes followed her. Shadow was confused at why they stopped so suddenly and Sonic was getting cross-eyed from being so lustful towards Amy. Sonic and Shadow got up at the same time, brushing away invisible dirt.

Shadow mumbled something about an idiot named Sonic and sat down on a sofa opposite of Sonic, while Sonic mocked Shadow in a high-pitched voice about being hotter than him and sat across from Shadow.

Shadow was so bored he decided to look around the room. There were, surprisingly, cream leather sofas (Shadow is on one) and pictures of Amy and her friends everywhere. The room was painted fuchsia which kind of burned Shadow's eyes, but he knew he had to go through anything if he wanted to keep Sonic away from Amy. Anyways, the room was decorated with flowers that she had bought herself, but the one that Shadow bought for her stood out the most.

Shadow noticed Sonic was taking his surroundings, too.

"My roses are better than yours, Sonic!" Shadow said tauntingly.

"Mine cost 100 rings! Yours looks cheap!"

"For your information mine cost more than 99,999 rings!" Shadow tried making it sound expensive as he could. Sonic couldn't think of a comeback because he was stupid.

They glared at each other for another second than snapped their heads away their faces were angry as they stared at the fuchsia wall.

**Meanwhile, with Amy…**

Amy's master bedroom was pink of course, her bed filled with Sonic plushies and a fluffy blue blanket and pillows that she would cuddle up with every night. Sonic posters were hung up and covered nearly every other inch of her pink room. She had 2 large windows at one side of her room and opposite of that was the master bathroom.

Amy was digging furiously into her dresser with only her undergarments on.

'_Where is that outfit?' _She thought to herself. Finally she found it and did a quiet "Aha! I knew this opposite day outfit would come in handy!"

**Flashback**:

Sonic did a prank to the gullible Knuckles that today is going to be opposite day.

"If I find out you're lying I'm going to…" Knuckles started threatening.

"Don't worry, Knux! Amy and I are gonna prove it is opposite day…! Right Ames…?" Sonic held up his hands in front of his face, whimpering.

Amy was still deeply in love with Sonic and did everything he wanted for her to do like a trained hedgehog. So she nodded slowly and dashed off to the mall to get some gothic dress.

She came back to the same spot that she last saw Knuckles and saw him standing there, coated in yellow paint, his trademark crescent upside-down, and his face was full of messy make-up that he stole from Rouge when she left her purse at Angel Island…

**End Flashback**

Amy sighed in relief and turned around to see a yawning Shadow, his eyes closed, not seeing her half-naked…yet.

Amy prayed a thank you and was about to walk away when Shadow said dully,

"I'm hungry…" Then he opened his eyes and looked at Amy on the floor clutching some outfit.

Shadow just stared at her, while Amy looked furious, but blushed as red as a cherry.

"**_Jesus_**, Shadow! Can't you KNOCK!"

Shadow's nose stared to bleed as he _slowly, _maybe an inch per 10 seconds, closed the door in front of him, still staring at Amy through the peek until it finally shut close. He sped down the hallway into the living room again and sat down shaking all over, traumatized.

"That…was weird…" Amy said to herself before trying to take off her socks.

Amy flinched a split-second later when Shadow blurted, or bellowed with his deep voice,

"Amy's na-nak-na…"Amy could hear his voice fade out, but she heard Sonic say jokingly, "Sorry, I don't speak Japanese anymore, people said I don't deserve to be that cool…" Then Shadow calmed down and yelled at him,

"SHE"S NAKED YOU IDIOT! Or half-naked…"

Sonic yelled excitedly, "What!" ignoring the last part.

Amy cursed to herself after she heard Sonic's eager response; as she tried to put on her outfit as fast as she could, but she couldn't even pick it up before Sonic came in.

A panting Sonic was drooling, his nose also bleeding, onto the floor.

"Soooonikku! Not on the floor! I just vacuumed it!"

Sonic ignored her and just stared at her lustfully his chest heaving with eagerness. Just then Shadow came tackling into Sonic like a football player, hurtling Sonic over Amy's head and crashing into the wall opposite of Shadow. Sonic slid down from the wall onto the floor, groaning in pain and crouching in a weird position.

Shadow smirked evilly as he took slow drama-steps towards the wounded Sonic. Amy just sat looking horrified and unable to move. She wasn't able to get mad at Shadow for hurting Sonic, but Sonic got up and started homing attacking the ebony hedgehog… which had gone over the line for Amy.

Truthfully she liked Shadow more than Sonic, but she didn't realize that herself.

"Hey! Not in the house, Sonikku!" Amy stood up in front of Shadow, still half-naked, her arms spread out on her left and right as if to protect Shadow from being hurt anymore.

Shadow slightly turned pink and looked down at his hover shoes to avoid seeing her pink lacy underwear.

Sonic jumped back before hitting Amy and pouted ignorantly, blushing at the nude hedgehog… and staring at her chest rather than her face. He gaped at her matching pink lacy bra.

Shadow noticed by his weird 'shadow' senses and looked up and glared over Amy's shoulder at Sonic and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Okay! That's enough with the two of you! Fight again, and you're outta here!"

Amy snapped her fingers to reveal a threatening Piko Piko hammer and placed it under Sonic's chin threateningly. Sonic's ears drooped and he recoiled in fear, but he was still blushing madly.

"Now… Shadow, I guess you're hungry, but first…

**LET ME GET INTO CLOTHES**!"

Amy yelled at Shadow's face before Sonic and Shadow sped out of her room into the kitchen as fast as they could, startled to hell.

Amy walked back to where she was and bent over to pick up her outfit from the floor. She dusted it with her hand before putting it on. She went to her master room bathroom to admire the details with the heart-shaped, lined with pink, mirror. Just so you know, her bathroom was a dodger blue color, which would always remind her of Sonic.

It was another dress almost like her red one, but it was black with a dark tint of red embroidery laces at the bottom and around the neck. The dress went down to the lower part of her ankle and covered up what was going to be half of her boots.

Amy opened one of her bathroom drawers to reveal a matching black headband with a fake red rose glued to one side. She put it on and marveled at her looks.

She opened another drawer filled with priceless jewelry that she had hidden away from Rouge. She separated out a ruby beaded necklace and long stainless black earrings. She didn't bother taking out a ring because she was planning to ask Sonic to marry her again. Amy giggled at the thought, but then her mind wandered out to Shadow.

'_Shadow…he's so extraordinary…" _Amy shrugged it off and decided to make Sonic jealous by flirting with Shadow.

She went back to her room and took out black boots from her closet. Again, it looked like her original red boots only mostly black with a red stripe. If you hadn't noticed she kept her black gloves on.

'_I never thought I looked so good being the opposite! Ah well…"_

Amy skipped down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Shadow and Sonic were sitting at her small round kitchen table until they heard Amy giggling at the doorway, leaning against it seductively. Shadow and Sonic instantly turned pink.

Amy walked by Shadow towards her cooking and purposely brushed against him, which gave him shivers running up and down is spine.

"Oh sorry, Shadow…didn't mean to…," Amy rubbed a hand soothingly on his arm up and down repeatedly as if she thought she hurt him, "….make you so uncomfortable,"

She finished the last part soothingly soft in his ear, but Sonic was able to hear. She smirked mischievously.

Shadow had a chill run up and down his spine with every stroke of her arm. Sonic was already standing up, his chair fallen from his anger and his face red and fuming.

"Well, I'm going to finish whatever I started, right Shadow?" Amy cooed the last part quietly in his ear. Shadow gulped nervously thinking about something else.

Amy stopped stroking him and turned back to her cooking where she sang music that sounded almost like Rouge's theme songs in SA2B that had constant moaning, or something, in it. This perked up Sonic and Shadow's ears as they tried to listen to Amy's singing, which to them, sounded like wind chimes on a quiet, sunny day.

Shadow was stiff and staring at the wall in front of him. Sonic still stood there, too mad to move even though her singing soothed them.

After Amy finished cooking dinner she served it out in front of Shadow. Mostly at Shadow's part of the table and not Sonic's. She tied a napkin bib around Shadow, but he didn't notice because he was drooling at the sight of the food in front of him.

In only an hour Amy had prepared a seafood buffet! With steamed and garlic shrimp and steaming leek buns. Grilled Red Snapper and Grouper were stuffed with white steamed rice and served with refreshing lemongrass. A shrimp cocktail pan including a dipping sauce was set closest to him and Snow Crab was in pieces already, its white meat shown visibly, juices dripping from its succulent vitamins. Amy had also given Shadow a strawberry martini with a bit of wine in it and a sliced strawberry to top it all off, but she gave Sonic plain water. (A/N: You are probably wondering why I know this stuff, I cook.)

Sonic was sitting down again and leaned over looking for any chili dogs. Sonic's stomach growled in disappointment as he drank his cup of water.

"Hey Ames? Got any chili dogs here? I'm hungry too," Sonic asked rudely.

"Oh yeah, sure!" She replied as she made her way towards her pink refrigerator.

'_Now's my chance!' _Amy thought deviously as she took out a quantity of 3 month-expired chili dogs from the refrigerator. She was only doing this to have fun of course, but she didn't know that her heart just liked Shadow more and Sonic deserves the worst.

"Here, Sonikku! Enjoy!" Amy was expecting to see a mess when she would turn around to see Shadow, but…, "How's your dinner Shadow?" Amy practically threw the chili dogs at Sonic and hastily turned to Shadow clasping her hands, her eyes sparkling with admiration. The table was still sparkly when she last cleaned up the table where Shadow sat.

"It's great Amy, I love your cooking," Shadow said with politeness as he ate with manners. He even used a fork and knife to eat his shrimp cocktail, and wiped his muzzle gently with his napkin. But he had too much manners…

"Hey faker? Could you please pass the Grouper?"

"No way, fraud!" Sonic declined throwing in another chili dog in his mouth and licking his fingers with no manners whatsoever.

Shadow was about to yell at him before Amy placed down the Grouper closer to him.

"Thanks Amy," Shadow said not even looking at her but staring dangerously at Sonic.

Sonic was about to swallow in his last chili dog in his mouth before his stomach grumbled disdainfully and painfully. Sonic groaned in pain clutching his stomach while Amy and Shadow's eyes glittered with amusement at his pain.

"Gotta go!" Sonic ran to the bathroom, with a full mouth, really fast after opening 3 other doors to find it. 5 minutes later Amy and Shadow were aware of hearing Sonic barfing or having…

"So… mind if you pass a shrimp, Shadow?" Amy tried to interrupt the gross sounds that were coming from the bathroom. Shadow nodded and gave her a single shrimp. Amy didn't take it with her hands, though, she motioned him to hand feed her. Shadow sighed rolling his eyes and carefully brought it up to her mouth.

Amy licked it slowly and lustfully looking at Shadow while she did so, making sure Shadow was looking, and indeed he was!

Shadow was breathing hard, his head full of a million thoughts until he couldn't take it anymore. Shadow stood up suddenly, as Amy looked at him in confusion. He shoved the shrimp into her mouth unconsciously in muffled emotions; his heart feeling like it was tearing up from loving her or trying to be himself (Dark, non-loving, merciless, etc.).

Amy, her mouth full, swallowed it painfully and pulled Shadow's arm to sit down. Shadow glared at her as she desperately tried to make him sit again, she knew what was coming. He refused and replied,

"I… can't be here anymore…" Shadow's chest was in pain because of his heart and he was gaining a headache from his mixed-up feelings.

"But… my promise! I need you! Y-you can't l-leave m-me!" Amy was on the brink of bursting into tears and her breath was shuddering slightly. Shadow sat down again and wiped them away looking into her bright apple-green eyes.

"And I will keep that promise, Amy. I will be there when you need me and want me, but you will not know it. Trust me, I _will_ be there. Amy Rose, I will see you again…" And with that Shadow sped out of the house slamming the door with his turbulence before Amy could even take a breath.

Amy had burst into tears, thrashing around as she did so. She shoved the feast off the table angrily, not caring if it crashed onto the floor in pieces. She put her head on her hands and sobbed loudly as Sonic came into the kitchen.

"Whoa, what happened here Amy? And where's Shadow? He didn't do this did he? Oh, I'm going to soooo kill him!" Sonic said starting to clean up the mess with a nearby dust pan.

"N-no! Shadow…! P-please!" Amy shuddered between breaths as she calmed down.

"Hey, it's okay. Shadow… left didn't he?" Sonic took her by the shoulders in reassurance that he was there to understand.

"Yes…" Amy sighed, "You've run away more than him, but this time…it's…different…"

Sonic smirked and lifted her chin to where both of their eyes were leveled, "Hey, you still got me!" He said with perkiness, which kind of annoyed Amy now.

"Sonic…get out… you don't understand!"

"What?"

"**I SAID GET OUT!"** Amy pointed the way to the door for him angrily.

"If you say so Ames," Sonic shrugged it off as if everything that just happened didn't occur and jogged out the door, surprisingly, closing it behind him.

Amy ran to her room and on the bed, crying her heart out into the night. Silence was not a virtue for that night and all that morning.

Epilogue coming soon! Remember! The more reviews, the longer the chapter! Epilogue may be only 4 pages, sorry! (HINT) Knuckles and Rouge! Knuckles is sharing?


	11. Silver Morning, Golden Sunset

It ends here dear readers… well not really! There is going to be a sequel soon! By the time you read the end of this epilogue you probably know what it's going to be about! This chapter is going to start with Knuckles and Rouge and end briefly with a sad Amy part… (Sniff sniff!).

Anyway, what's up with food and me? You'll see what I mean…

****

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Silver Morning, Golden Sunset**

Rouge sat up from the stiff, cold stone pavement. She stifled a small yawn, covering her mouth politely as she looked down beside her at a resting echidna.

Sun was rising in the east, casting a gentle glow upon the shimmering Master Emerald. Clouds were distant, almost to touch invisible stars, trees swayed gently in the breeze and a warm outdoor smell drifted upon the currents of the wind. Leaves turned red, gold, and brown were stored in neat piles upon the soft grass, yet to be scattered apart because of the gentle wind.

It was a silver morning. Yellow and silver lights danced around in the dawn of morning, the sun not to bright, still peeking from behind the coniferous trees.

A heart-warming scene was laid beside her as the morning illuminations made the red echidna more attractive as he gently slept beside her, an arm wrapped snug around her torso. Rouge half-smiled as she removed a stray dreadlock from tickling his twitching nose.

A familiar trademark smirk formed upon her lips as Rouge removed Knuckles' arm to get up and head to the waterfall that Knuckles had shown her long before, careful not to wake up her boyfriend from peaceful dreams.

As she neared the soft plowing stream she undressed herself smoothly and tossed her revealing lingerie out on the velvet-like grass. She removed her undergarment, hiding them under the messy nocturne outfit.

Rouge slipped in a toe into the stream to test its temperature. Once satisfied with the warm water, she slithered her body gently into the pool. She sighed and relaxed her tense muscles and let herself, from toes to the tip of her muzzle, absorbing the relaxing, clear water. Silky, colorful assortments of pebbles brushed up against groomed white and tan fur, massaging tenderly. The soft waterfall, which held a daytime rainbow, cascaded gently in front of her sending mists of clean water to glisten her fur.

Rouge closed her eyes and leaned against the edge of the pool, separating her conscious awareness to the world and settling into daydream.

Rouge was now fully healed and all she could ever dream and/or daydream about is that certain knucklehead. She had been living with him now, taking her precious luggage and jewels with her. Knuckles insisted her to bring a sleeping bag, but Rouge declined shaking her head and replied that she would want to live like her Knuckie. She constantly daydreams of kissing him and so on so forth, hoping one day their relationship could go further.

Knuckles and Rouge would train; polish the emerald, play games like hide-in-seek during the daytime, and Rouge's favorite: flirting. Their daily training has gotten the couple quite a nice and well built shape, but that doesn't mean they don't act like stubborn kids around each other.

Rouge loved her new outdoor life away from the city's dazzling, hypnotizing lights and escaping to the serene and swift fresh air.

Knuckles didn't appear too long after she had settled herself at the pool. He calmly took off his gloves and shoes and set them beside Rouge's clothes. Knuckles slipped into the pool without disturbing her from her daydreams. He managed to swim to Rouge's side through the water without disrupting it so much as a ripple.

Knuckles was already used to her being on his island and the Master Emerald took her as one that lived normally on the island. He was still stunned by her beauty and attitude still, even though he has observed every curve, hair, and possibly clothing size. So he took Rouge's nudeness normally as if she had done this often (She did not…you know…! They are STILL virgins so bleh).

Knuckles discreetly wrapped his arms around Rouge, startling her from her daydream as she glared dangerously back at Knuckles, but soon took Knuckles' grasp as a comfort and decided to snuggle in playfully. (A/N: Aww!)

After their morning bath and there clothing fight, similar to a pillow fight, they were back at the shrine polishing the emerald with a white cloth as they worked in unison.

"Hey Knuckie, lets eat! I'm famished, _dearie_," Rouge said the last part tauntingly.

"Don't call me that! It's already bad enough that you call me Knuckie, batgirl!" Knuckles snapped back.

"You still call _me_ batgirl, **dearie**! At least treat your girlfriend some respect!" Rouge turned her head away and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"You're not my girlfriend…," Knuckles muttered, blushing as he continued to polish his emerald absentmindedly, thinking over about what he said. He paused and he looked at Rouge with a muddled look on his face. Rouge turned around and smirked at the suspicious echidna, arousing her flirtatious mood.

"What's that look you're giving me, Knuckie?" She cooed.

"Are you my…_girlfriend_?" Knuckles ignored her last mock.

Rouge gave him a questioning look which quickly turned into a bright smile as she stepped up to Knuckles facing him, her eyes full of a dreamy expression. She walked toward him, swaying her hips fashionably on purpose.

"Oh course I am, Knucklehead," Rouge chuckled, flicking his nose playfully. Knuckles frowned at her attitude, pondering if her statement was supposedly sarcastic. Rouge had noticed his point of view at this and thought of something to prove her declaration.

Rouge leaned over and kissed him lightly in the in the lips, leaning back to see a stunned Knuckles. Knuckles immediately regained conscience from dreamland and kissed her back tenderly and quickly so she would understand that he took her statement was the truth. Next, he took out a bunch of grapes from nowhere again.

Rouge sighed sarcastically, "I guess your favorite food might as well be our lunch!" Rouge was initiating an evil seducing plan.

They both sat back and leaned against the Master Emerald side by side. Rouge seized the grapes from Knuckles' hands before he could throw it into his mouth.

"Hey! Gimme that!" He glowered at her because she took his favorite diet meal. He desperately flailed his arms at her, trying to get it back.

"Nah ah! Just hold still and I'll give you the grapes," Rouge flirted. Knuckles blushed and sighed irritated. He knew what was coming so he leaned back more and opened his mouth wide, closing his eyes to expect a grape.

Unfortunately, Rouge pulled him into her lap so his head was nestled between her criss-crossed legs.

Knuckles cringed and couldn't bear to see the sight where he was so he shut his eyes closed and waited for the grape. One by one Rouge popped in a grape almost rhythmically until at one point she paused.

Knuckles opened his eyes, but wished he had kept them shut like before. As they always say, 'Curiosity killed the echidna'.

Rouge had bitten off the tip of the grape and was smearing the juice onto her lips as she puckered into a kiss, her lips not far from Knuckles' own lips. The smell triggered to open Knuckles eyes

Entranced by the smell and beauty of both fruit and Rouge's luscious lips, he tilted his head back and his chin up to have their lips meet into fruity compassion.

--…KnuxRouge…--

Dusk was in view, golden radiance upon red and white fur. Knuckles and Rouge watched the sun go down, silently counting the seconds to evening. Rouge nuzzled into Knuckles' dreadlocks as he ruffled her frothy white locks of hair. They were still leaning against the emerald side by side in each other's arms. Every now and then they would gaze into amethyst and aqua eyes imperceptibly lost in the stare.

Knuckles arouse to his feet, leaving a provoked Rouge to be looking up at him from the floor. Knuckles looked down at her and smirked, giving her one of his cute trademark smile. Rouge smiled back at him as Knuckles picked up Rouge bridal style and set her standing up an approximate 3 yards/meters from the emerald. He told her to turn around the opposite way of facing the emerald and to close her eyes.

After a minute of arguing, Rouge finally let it go and turned around to cover her eyes with a gloved paw arrogantly. Satisfied, Knuckles paced back to the emerald and plucked it up from its shrine. Knuckles exhaled noisily in nervousness as he set it down a few feet away from Rouge.

"Y-you can turn a-around and open your eyes now, Rouge," Knuckles managed to stutter out nervously.

Rouge's aqua eyes clouded with tears, a smile plastered on her muzzle with true happiness as she watch Knuckles get down on one knee in between her and the emerald. Knuckles look down at the ground and twiddled his thumbs in edgy sentiment.

"I know we have only met for 2 years, but that does not mean anything for what we have together," Knuckles looked at her flickering tear-filled eyes, "I…have had hidden feelings and…I…have feelings for...you?"

His face turned to contempt, "Oh screw this bullshit! Will you marry me, Rouge the Bat?"

Rouge squealed in enthusiasm as she lunged into Knuckles' arms and knocking him flat on the ground, sobbing frenziedly. Knuckles, being the gullible one, frowned and held Rouge tightly, "So that's a no?"

"YES! KNUCKLES! YES, DAMNIT! I LOVE YOU!" Rouge screamed into his chest. Knuckles merely chuckled as he tried to calm his fervent wife-to-be.

"Yeah, I love you too, Rouge."

--…KnuxRouge…--

Amy dumped her trash full of Sonic's memoriam into the large dumpster. Stifling a sniff, she wiped away dry tears with her arm. She was starting to redecorate her room and was leaving her room the original color that was pink.

It had been a week since Shadow left Amy and Sonic was crazy enough to visit her every hour to try to get her to love him. Amy still loved Sonic, but she also loved Shadow. This screwed up her mind so she decided to cast aside that problem.

Sonic was getting on Amy's last nerves and she swore she would slap him in the face if he tried touching her **again**. She shivered at the thought. _Wait…wouldn't I have loved that so long ago…?_

She could admit that she was falling for Sonic again, but in a more mature way, but every time she wished she could say 'I love you' to Sonic, she would start crying because that would remind her of Shadow.

Shadow _did_ keep that promise, and Amy took that opportunity gratefully. He was literally there for her. For example if she couldn't reach something high or she needed to get something at the store but she had no time, Shadow was there to get it for her.

Amy could tell it was Shadow because he would leave a single black rose near her, on a table, her hand, or on the ground. Unfortunately, when Amy looks around for him, he was out of sight without a trace or as much as the movement of leaves or paper from how fast he could run.

Shadow was too swift for Amy to notice when he was there so she gave up and decided to get as much help from him so she could spend a split second time with him.

She held her latest black rose to her heart and looked down at it. _Not a single thorn, not a single worry of hurting herself._

Her unfaltering love never dies.

* * *

Yikes! Lots of vocabulary! I know…I tried, I know it's complicated, but I just wanted to test out my vocabulary. Hoped you liked it!

Stay tuned for the sequel:

**Beyond Weddings**


End file.
